


Clandestine

by Grassy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Community: 7_chakras, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every generation of the Fire Nation’s royal family has had secrets kept hidden from view.  This generation is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Wow~ my first ATLA fic. *is ecstatic* I wanted to flesh this out a bit more, but it just didn’t want to go in that direction. *glares at muses*
> 
> Prompt: 01 - dirty little secret

At the soft _snick_ of the door closing, Ty Lee glanced at the dark figure that approached. Slowly unwinding her limbs from their visually awkward position, the braided girl nimbly maneuvered herself onto her feet.

“Shouldn’t you be with your new husband? Fire Lady Mai.”

In a rare show of emotion, Mai’s soft gold eyes widened then narrowed in hurt.

“We did our duty,” she stated evenly, her voice betraying no emotion.

“So… What, you did the deed and went your separate ways?” Turning away, Ty Lee stared out the large balcony doors of her guest quarters, idly taking note of how beautiful the continuing fire displays were. She stiffened as red-clad arms pulled her back against Mai’s lean form, but noticeably did not slither out of the Fire Lady’s grasp.

“Ty Lee… I’m sorry.” Mai rested her cheek against Ty Lee’s shoulder, inhaling the sweet and somehow pink scent of the other woman’s soft skin. Her heart skipped a beat as the wily form in her arms twisted smoothly to wrap around Mai.

“I know.” Ty Lee clung to Mai desperately, ignoring the hitch in her words. “And…and it could be worse. At least Zuko won’t steal you away completely. I mean, he’s got his water witch, right?”

“…yeah.” Sighing, Mai led them to the bed, shedding clothes as they went.

Propped up against the bed’s fluffy pillows, Ty Lee cradled Mai’s head to her chest, stroking the ebony hair that spilled across their skin. She waited patiently as Mai, lulled by Ty Lee’s heartbeat, slowly drifted off into slumber.

As she stared out at the continuing, flaming presentations of celebration, Ty Lee didn’t fall asleep until nearly sunrise.


End file.
